The Federal Aviation Administration (FAA) provides directives to the commercial aircraft industry based on the continuous study of failures and losses of aircraft. One such directive, titled SFAR 88, sets out that fuel level sensing systems must be intrinsically safe against worst-case voltage applications.
Some examples of currently known suppression devices that are used to meet this directive include zener diodes, fuses, or crowbar circuits. However, these devices do not provide systems that can meet the requirements of the directive in the most cost-effective manner.
Therefore, there is an unmet need to provide a low-cost, easy to install device for measuring fuel levels that adheres to regulatory standards.